


My Best Friend

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Senna wakes up before Tonraq does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

Senna yawned and turned on her side, snuggling under Tonraq's arm.

It wasn't often that she woke up before he did, so she was careful to be quiet.

 _He hasn't been getting as much sleep as he should be getting_ , she mused,  _so it's best if I let him rest._

In any case, she was content to simply lay there and admire her-  _what was he now? Her boyfriend? No, it was more than that. Her lover? That still didn't sum it up. Best friend? That seemed more like it. Her best friend that she just happened to sleep with every once in a while._

So she stayed there, her head resting atop his arm, her eyes tracing the broad angles of his face in the dim pre-dawn light.

Unconsciously her hand reached up, tracing the flat plane of his cheekbone, the side of his jaw, the strong brow that topped long-lashed blue eyes.

Her hand trailed down the side of his face, pausing at his neck for a moment, to rub away the tension he stored there.

Just below his collarbones, Senna stopped and lay her head against his chest, closing her eyes and reveling at the sound of his strong, steady heartbeat, her free hand idly tracing the ridges between the muscles on his stomach.

Slowly the corded muscles on his arms bunched, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," she murmured, smiling.

"G'morning," he mumbled, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing." She placed a soft kiss on his chest and wrapped her arms as best she could around his waist.

"I love you you know," she whispered, softly so he wouldn't hear.

"Hmm?" Tonraq craned his head to look at her.

"I said, 'I need to go make breakfast.' It should be ready by the time you're fully awake." Senna pushed herself up, and slid off the bed, padding quietly to the kitchen.

Tonraq watched her leave, a drowsy grin adorning his face.

"I love you too, you know," he called after her, grinning when he heard the sudden clatter of pots and pans being dropped onto the ground.

He planted his hands behind his bed and gazed at the ceiling lazily. Life was good, he concluded. Life was very, very good.


End file.
